<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluff Parfait by FantastiqueParfait</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186890">Fluff Parfait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantastiqueParfait/pseuds/FantastiqueParfait'>FantastiqueParfait</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantastiqueParfait/pseuds/FantastiqueParfait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of fluff prompts and drabbles, originally posted to Tumblr. To be continued as inspiration strikes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fluff Prompt 38: "You may be a jerk, but you're my jerk."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been the longest quiet streak they’d ever experienced. Six months since Kagome came back. Six months since they’d been married hastily, not wanting to wait any longer. Six months without any sort of argument.</p><p>Until today.</p><p>Kagome woke up grumpy, having been out late attending to a birth with Kaede. She refused to sleep in like Inuyasha suggested, insisting she had “too much to do”.</p><p>What, exactly, she had to do that couldn’t be pushed to the afternoon (or even the next day) was unclear. Kagome did not appreciate his insistence that she go back to bed, shooting him the dirtiest glare he could remember receiving from her.</p><p>“Well, make some rice if you’re not going to go back to sleep.”</p><p>Kagome shot him another look, this one so venomous that Inuyasha felt a small prickle of fear. He decided it would be in his best interest to take care of putting the bedding away while Kagome prepared breakfast.</p><p>Inuyasha’s third mistake came quickly.</p><p>“You should take the rice off the heat sooner so it doesn’t get so crunchy next time,” he mused through a mouthful of breakfast.</p><p>The small hut went silent, save for the sound of his own chewing. He heard Kagome take a deep breath and prepared himself for what was to come.</p><p>“That is IT! Why is this so DIFFICULT for you?”</p><p>“WHAT’S SO DIFFICULT FOR ME?” He couldn’t help but escalate in response.</p><p>“BEING NICE TO YOUR WIFE!” Kagome shouted, standing up and walking toward their makeshift kitchen. She slammed her bowl into the basin they used for washing dishes, breathing heavily.</p><p>Inuyasha may not have been married for long, but he knew by now when leaving the house was in his best interest, so he slipped out the door to go work on finishing their permanent home.</p><p>He hadn’t started building right away, wanting to wait a couple of months for the weather to warm up before beginning to build their home (and, if he was perfectly honest with himself, wanting a couple months of quiet time to just be together). And then once he’d started building, he kept getting ideas, so he just kept adding, and adding, and adding… and now it was four months later and they were still living in the small, previously-vacant hut in the middle of the village.</p><p>He didn’t like it. It was too close to everyone and it was never quiet enough.</p><p>Driven by his distaste for living in the middle of the village and equally driven by his distaste for asking for help, Inuyasha had spent the bulk of the past four months working on his own. Progress was slow-going, and the days were long -- most days he left the hut before dawn and came home after dusk.</p><p>He didn’t like it. Kagome probably didn’t either.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Ignoring the fact that taking the day off would put him even further behind schedule, Inuyasha turned around and sprinted home. He braced himself as he arrived at the hut, unsure of what he would find inside.</p><p>He was relieved to find that Kagome had pulled their bedding out again and was dozing lightly. He did his best not to wake her as he slid under the light blanket next to her. She stirred, not having achieved deep sleep in the short time since Inuyasha had left.</p><p>“Oh… you’re back,” she whispered.</p><p>“Don’t sound so disappointed,” Inuyasha teased.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, fuck.</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he continued, trying to salvage the moment. “I’m a jerk. I should’ve asked for help with the house so this didn’t drag out so long. I’m going to talk to Miroku so we can finally end this.”</p><p>“You may be a jerk, but you’re my jerk,” Kagome smiled as she snuggled into his chest. “I’m sorry I was so grumpy earlier. I’m glad you came back.”</p><p>Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and smiled. He’d definitely need to talk to Miroku in order to get a work party together, but he decided that could be pushed to tomorrow. He and Kagome needed a day off first.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fluff Prompt #34: “Dude–did you really just throw salt at me? I’m not possessed!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calling this a “rough day” would be a vast understatement, Miroku decided as he took in the situation.</p><p>He noted that Kagome was covered in mud and guts (but evidently unharmed), Shippo bouncing worriedly on her shoulder. She fretted over Inuyasha, who’d once again been nearly impaled – Miroku couldn’t help but marvel at his friend’s complete disregard for his own well-being. Kirara was gently licking her own wounds away from the others.</p><p>Sango was, well…</p><p>They were ambushed by a low-level snake-youkai, which seemed easy enough on its surface, but they’d been caught by surprise when it became clear that the snake youkai was craftier than they thought.</p><p>Miroku was riding Kirara, trying to get behind the youkai without it noticing in order to throw ofuda. Sango hurled Hiraikotsu straight at the youkai’s head, but it dodged and lunged toward her as it released some sort of miasma. Sango, not wearing her mask, had no time to react. She took the blast in full, losing consciousness nearly instantly.</p><p>Miroku’s stomach clenched violently as he and Kirara changed course and swooped in to pick up Sango’s limp form before leaving her with Kagome and Shippo on the sidelines before rushing back into the fray.</p><p>They did manage to take down the youkai eventually. Miroku and Inuyasha’s attacks, combined with a few well-aimed shots on Kagome’s part (he would have to commend her on her improvement, since he knew Inuyasha wouldn’t say anything), cleaved the youkai’s head from its body – but not before leaving Inuyasha worse for wear and Kagome rushing to help him.</p><p>Which led him to now. Sitting and fretting over Sango, her head in his lap, as he vaguely noted the conditions of the rest of his companions from across the clearing.</p><p><em>You’re not exactly hiding this well,</em> his inner voice told him. Had he ever hidden it well, though? He was fairly certain it had been evident since the beginning.</p><p>Miroku wasn’t sure he cared right now, to be honest. He was a <em>man</em>; he could be open about his emotions when it was necessary, unlike his emotionally constipated half-demon friend.</p><p>He was snapped out of his thoughts as Sango began to stir.</p><p>“Houshi-sama,” she began weakly, “is everyone okay?”</p><p>“Everyone’s fine – are you?”</p><p>“I think so,” she responded, attempting to sit up before wincing in pain and lowering herself back to his lap.</p><p>“Poison?” Miroku asked but didn’t need to – all the symptoms were there: flushed face, violent shivering, perspiration.</p><p>“I think so, but it’s passing quickly,” she responded. “Houshi-sama…”</p><p>“Yes?” He couldn’t help but noticed Sango’s flush increase. Was she wrong about the effects passing quickly?</p><p>“I’m cold… will you lie down with me?”</p><p><em>Ah, nothing to fear, then. </em>Embarrassment, not poison, was the root cause of the blushing.</p><p>Miroku couldn’t help but grin and he couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease, even if just a little.</p><p>“Of course, Sango. Just one thing I need to check first,” he promised, as he moved his hand toward her, ostensibly to brush the hair out of her face.</p><p>“Houshi-sama…” Sango replied, an edge of warning creeping into her tone, “You can remove the ofuda from my forehead. I’m poisoned, not possessed.”</p><p>“Ah, so you are! Always prudent to make sure, you know,” he laughed nervously.</p><p><em>Way to ruin it</em>, his inner voice taunted as Kagome approached to take over Sango’s care, but he paid it no mind.</p><p>There would be time for these moments when their quest was complete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fluff Prompt 26. “Hold my hand”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Not a great day,</em> Kagome concluded as she slammed her laptop bag on the bench in her entryway.</p><p><em>It was going to be no matter what happened, though, </em>she admitted to herself, realizing that she only truly had a chance at a win if her client had been anywhere close to cooperative (which he most certainly had <em>not </em>been). She was overloaded as it was; having this additional case added to her pile at the last possible moment did nothing but ensure that she wouldn’t be able to give it her full attention (uncooperative client aside).</p><p>The whole system <em>sucked</em>. All it ensured was that her clients (and they <em>were </em>her clients, even if they hadn’t exactly hired her) got pushed through trial as quickly as possible, as if she was working an assembly line and the people she defended were car doors – <em>bolt them on, send them out, repeat</em>.</p><p>Throwing her low heels off and hanging up her coat, she stumbled to her fridge to try to dig up something, <em>anything</em>, for dinner.</p><p>The day went from “not great” to officially bad when she realized it was empty and belatedly remembered that she’d tabled her weekend grocery shopping in order to prepare for this case.</p><p><em>Just fantastic. Great Monday. Best Monday. </em>She resisted a scream of frustration, opting instead to execute a wardrobe change from her suit to stretchy pants as quickly as possible.</p><p>Kagome wandered back to her living room as she tied up her hair, her suit hung up and stretchy pants and an old sweatshirt on in its place.</p><p>She was going to salvage this day the old-fashioned way: with ridiculous quantities takeout she really shouldn’t be spending money on. If she wasn’t going to be grocery shopping any time soon, she may as well get some lunches out of this.</p><p>She grabbed her phone to open her favorite food delivery app but was immediately sidetracked by a text message that came in while she was changing.</p><p>
  <strong>Come get dinner with me.</strong>
</p><p>Kagome stared at the message for a moment before responding.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I don’t make it a habit of dining with the enemy after a loss. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enemy? Ouch. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>You know what I mean.</em> <em>Tomorrow? Sure. Not today. I won’t be good company.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>True – I’ve known you how long now? 6 years? Bet you put off going to the supermarket because you wanted to give this case your all. </strong>
</p><p>Kagome sighed.</p><p>
  <strong>I’m right, aren’t I?</strong>
</p><p>Kagome wanted to be mad. She really did. It was hard enough to face Inuyasha across a courtroom. It was even harder considering how well they knew each other – they’d spent all three years of law school working closely together, after all, and the last three years were spent arguing on opposing sides during the week and exploring their new metropolitan area together on weekends, both having moved there with no friends or family nearby.</p><p>She couldn’t be mad, though. He probably understood her the best of anyone she knew. Kagome figured he probably thought similarly of her.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You might be. You don’t have to gloat about it though.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not gloating. You put up a damn good fight. Come get dinner with me.</strong>
</p><p>Kagome was given no time to respond before she heard the lock flip and her front door open.</p><p>“I should never have given you that key,” she called out, not looking back from her position on the sofa.</p><p>“I don’t know; it comes in handy,” Inuyasha teased. “Come on, we’re getting pizza.”</p><p>The walk to the pizza place was quick – both Kagome and Inuyasha lived near the courthouse, which was located in the small downtown area of the seat of the county they both represented as a public defender and deputy district attorney respectively.</p><p>“Not sure it’s a good sign that we aren’t even asked for our order anymore,” Inuyasha mused as he contemplated the pizza placed in front of them within minutes of their arrival, their server asking only for their drink orders.</p><p>“I don’t know; I always kind of dreamed of having a place where I was a ‘regular’. Feels a little like we’ve hit the big time,” Kagome replied airily, grabbing another slice.</p><p>“Do you ever ‘hit the big time’ as a public defender?” Kagome could have sworn she saw him wince the second the words left his mouth.</p><p>Kagome’s mood darkened again. O<em>f course you don’t ever hit the big time as a public defender; that’s not the point</em>.</p><p>“Hey,” Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts, “Hold my hand.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m serious; hold my hand.”</p><p><em>What is happening right now? </em>Kagome’s mind was racing as she placed her hand on the table, palm up, for Inuyasha to grab.</p><p>“What you are doing is important. Don’t let assholes like me tell you otherwise.”</p><p>“You’re not an asshole,” Kagome replied.</p><p>“That’s a damn lie and you know it.” Kagome couldn’t help but laugh at his admission.</p><p>“But seriously,” Inuyasha continued, “it’s okay if you decide you need to stop and do something else. The job you do is hard, it’s underfunded, and people don’t appreciate you.”</p><p>“Just rub it in, why don’t you,” she couldn’t help but mutter between clenched teeth.</p><p>“You’re burning out, and it’s starting to show. There’s no shame in needing a break or wanting to change tracks. And I’m saying this as someone who cares about you, not someone who wants fresh meat to mop the floors with day in and day out.”</p><p>Kagome relaxed, but not without raising an eyebrow at her dinner companion.</p><p>
  <em>He has a point, you know. Yuka went into private practice and seems so much happier.</em>
</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Kagome conceded.</p><p>“That’s all I’m asking. On to the next order of business.”</p><p>“The next order of business?” Kagome couldn’t help but notice that Inuyasha had yet to let go of her hand.</p><p>“Sango and Miroku’s wedding. I want you to go with me.”</p><p>“I’m already going. I got the invitation last week.” Kagome was confused.</p><p>“How are you not getting this? I want you to go with me as my date.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p><em>This Monday may just turn itself around</em>, Kagome found herself thinking as she broke into a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fluff Prompt 61: "Is that my underwear?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by day 26(?) of quarantine and written out of a desire to see “established couple quarantine shenanigans” like eating takeout in your underwear, BUT not quarantine-themed because we’re all tired of this bullshit. </p>
<p>Post-Adverse Effects MirSan (and contains minor spoilers for chapters that haven’t been published yet).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that my underwear?” Miroku asked as Sango returned to the living room.</p>
<p>“Problem, officer?” Sango couldn’t resist a snort of mock-disdain as she slid onto their sofa. “It’s after work hours; I changed out of work clothes.”</p>
<p>Never mind that “work clothes” were a pair of yoga pants and a giant hoodie.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I like to think of them as <em>our</em> underwear now,” she smirked as she snuggled up to him, planting a small kiss through his dress shirt to his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ah, of course, dear,” Miroku patted her head in jest, beaming regardless.</p>
<p>“Get used to it – you married this willingly.”</p>
<p>“I did, indeed, and I wouldn’t change a thing,” he leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek, “Don’t you want to put a shirt on? Aren’t you cold?”</p>
<p>Sango looked down and shrugged, taking in the boxers and sports bra she had changed into after wrapping up her workday.</p>
<p>“I’m good. These two are keeping me nice and toasty,” she patted her stomach, shooting her husband a wink. “Though it’d be nice if they stopped distracting me when I’m trying to build models…”</p>
<p>“About that… I’m thinking maybe we should go out tomorrow,” Miroku suggested, stroking her hair.</p>
<p>Sango considered the recommendation. She hadn’t left the apartment in… three and a half weeks, she was pretty sure. They’d graduated, flew back to Japan, moved their things in to the new place, bought furniture, got set up with new doctors, and went straight to work to establish their impact investing fund.</p>
<p>Miroku had been out and about, coffee-chatting potential limited partners like there was no tomorrow. Sango, meanwhile…</p>
<p>Sango was at home, building financial models for every possible scenario. She built models for as many economic conditions she could think of. She modeled raising the fund in a year, raising the fund in two years, raising the fund in two and a half years… She had models for Miroku convincing only one limited partner to invest, two LPs, three LPs… Even a model for if they’d have to go talk to Sesshomaru (an undesirable last resort, but an option regardless)…</p>
<p>Numbers and possibilities swirled in her mind nonstop. She was pretty sure she would be dreaming about Excel for years to come. She was exhausted and the thought of leaving the house seemed so… undesirable.</p>
<p>“Nothing big,” Miroku continued, as Sango cursed herself slightly -- her reluctance must have been obvious. “I just thought you might want to check out that café near the station since we haven’t had time to explore the neighborhood yet.”</p>
<p>It did sound appealing; Sango had to give him that. Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of the doorbell, though, and she realized there was still work to be done tonight. She heaved a tired sigh.</p>
<p>“I’ve got it,” Miroku nearly sang as he rose to answer the door. Sango left the sofa as well, instead heading to the kitchen to start dinner.</p>
<p>They’d need to start hitting the discount supermarket, she realized as she started pulling cabbage, ginger, and a small tray of thin-sliced pork shoulder from the refrigerator. There was a supermarket attached to their train station, so Miroku frequently brought groceries home on his way back from his meetings, but it wasn’t sustainable -- the Tokyu supermarket was expensive and they weren’t pulling a salary yet.</p>
<p>And they were expecting twins, no less. Nothing like grabbing the bull by the horns, she supposed as she began to pull the head of cabbage from its plastic bag and moved to pull a cutting board and knife out of the drawer next to the sink.</p>
<p>“No need to cook! Dinner’s covered,” Miroku announced airily as he sauntered into the kitchen, placing two small pizza boxes on the counter.</p>
<p>“You didn’t,” Sango replied, slightly taken aback. “We shouldn’t be spending this kind of money… not right now.”</p>
<p>“Relax,” Miroku turned her around, pulling her into a hug. “Our friends in the drug business decided we earned a night off.”</p>
<p>“Careful how you phrase that. Potential LPs might not appreciate it,” Sango teased, making a mental note to text her appreciation to Kagome and Inuyasha nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Not so fast, mister,” Sango called as Miroku moved to place the pizzas on the dining table. “Lose the shirt and slacks. It’s underwear and takeout night.”</p>
<p>“Happy to provide,” Miroku waggled his eyebrows as he ducked around her, not missing the opportunity to pat her on the rear as he danced out of the kitchen.</p>
<p><em>Yes,</em> Sango thought, unable to wipe the stupid grin from her face, <em>a day off will do us some good.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fluff Prompt 64: “You’re cute, I’ll give you that. But not cute enough to get away with that.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laywer!AU again, as many of my slice of life-type prompts end up being.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Great, thanks for that overview, Patrick. Good to hear your client is cooperating a bit more. Next we’ll move on to Elaine – do you have any updates on State v. Johnson?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Do you need eggs? I feel like you should have eggs.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What about butter? Unsalted or salted?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Is there a difference between key limes and regular limes?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“-- obviously we weren’t expecting a hostile witness, so that’s likely to throw a wrench into our plans, but we think we can work around it – “</p><p>
  <strong>I’m in a meeting. You’re a big boy. Make your own decisions.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yeah I am.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What’s the difference between 1% milk and 2% milk?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You have 2 minutes to tell me.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“—I have reason to believe that the test results from the state drug lab are untrustworthy; I’m submitting a motion to dismiss, but it’ll depend on –"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I got you both so you could choose.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kagome threw her phone over the back of the sofa, hoping her fellow Zoom meeting attendees hadn’t noticed her frustration. She’d been working from home for a good two weeks now, thanks to a water main break at her office, and it would be at least another two before her team would be able to move back in… without her, since her notice period was up next week.</p><p>Inuyasha had decided to take the day off to “spend time” with her, not heeding any of Kagome’s protests that she was, in fact, <em>actually working</em> all day and it would make much more sense for him to take a day off in a week or so instead.</p><p>But here she was, stuck in her apartment while her boyfriend hovered over her work, asking questions about what she was doing and when she’d be done with it.</p><p>It was driving her up the wall.</p><p>Having had enough, Kagome sent him to the supermarket with her grocery list, but apparently her instructions hadn’t been clear enough to prevent the thirty-something messages he’d sent her in the twenty minutes he’d been gone.</p><p>She was going to have to find him something to do when he returned, she realized as she renewed her focus on her videoconference.</p><hr/><p>“FUCK!”</p><p>Kagome winced at the shout from the spare room, grateful her microphone was muted. She’d sent Inuyasha to do some basic dusting and vacuuming, even though she wasn’t super sure it would be necessary.</p><p>Anything to get him out of her hair.</p><p>Her attention was torn away from her third meeting of the day when Inuyasha appeared in front of the makeshift desk she’d set up at her dining table. She sighed deeply as she removed her headphones, trying to keep her cool.</p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>“I know you’re busy.”</p><p>
  <em>Do you, though?</em>
</p><p>“What did you do?” Kagome asked, doing her best to keep her tone as measured as possible.</p><p>“I was dusting. Then I was vacuuming. Then I got the duster stuck in the vacuum hose.”</p><p>“Wait… what? How?” She was <em>this close</em> to flipping the table.</p><p>“I don’t know. Don’t worry -- I’m fixing it.”</p><p>
  <em>Are you, now?</em>
</p><p>Kagome ignored the sinking feeling that arose at the thought of Inuyasha “fixing” anything. She nodded mutely as she put her headphones back on, watching as he carried her vacuum cleaner out to her patio. She turned her attention back to her meeting.</p><p>“Great, thanks Jim! Kagome, can you give an update on your transition plan?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Elaine,” Kagome began. “I’ve had weekly one-on-ones with Therese and Yuki to go over the complexities of the Stewart and Chen cases respectively. I think they’re going well –”</p><p>
  <em>THWAP! THWAP! THWAP!</em>
</p><p>Kagome jumped, nearly falling from her chair.</p><p>“Sorry,” she stuttered, turning her head to look out her window, only to be met by the sight of Inuyasha smacking her vacuum hose against the brick wall enclosing her patio, “there’s some… exterior work going on. I’ll send my update via email.”</p><p>“Sounds good; thanks!” Elaine replied.</p><hr/><p>“I’m going to murder you,” Kagome seethed, hanging up her call as Inuyasha returned to the apartment, vacuum in one hand and duster in the other.</p><p>“What? Why? I fixed it!” He held them up to show her. “Also, threatening a prosecutor? You’re cute, I’ll give you that. But not cute enough to get away with it.”</p><p>Kagome fought the smile that was threatening to erupt.</p><p><em>Don’t reward him; you’re </em>mad at him<em>, damn it.</em></p><p>“Try me,” she challenged, rising from her chair.</p><p>Inuyasha set the vacuum and duster down, crossing the room to meet her.</p><p>“Take the rest of the day off,” he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“I-I can’t. I have to send Elaine my transition plan.”</p><p>Kagome’s heart felt like it was going leap from her chest. It was so dumb – they’d been together for well over a month; she was certain she should be acting less like a lovestruck teenager by now.</p><p>“Okay, and then what do you have to do?” He bent down to press his forehead to hers.</p><p>Kagome sighed.</p><p>“Nothing. I have nothing.”</p><p>“Good. Take a half day, then,” he replied, punctuating his statement with a heady kiss. “You work too hard for too little pay, and it’s your last two weeks on the job. Lean in to the senioritis a little.”</p><p>“Fine,” Kagome breathed as Inuyasha moved away, breaking the kiss. “I’ll write the email and take the rest of the day off.”</p><p>“Great! I’ll be over here,” he half-shouted as he simultaneously began shimmying out of his pants and running to the bedroom.</p><p>Kagome shook her head as she went back to her laptop to wrap up her day, finally cracking a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>